A Conclusion to Critics and Confidence
by Kcoquete
Summary: Critics and Confidence ended too soon. This is what I wanted to see. Inspired by the song Stuck on You. Will now be a Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I should be working on One Weekend In Vegas but this just popped into my head and I couldn't move on. So here is the first part. I am hoping the second part will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, although if I did, this is how Critics and Confidence should have ended.**

Austin opened the front door of his house and walked through into the cool entryway. He sighed with relief when he heard no sounds emanating from the rest of the house. His parents must have already gone to bed. He shut the door behind him and climbed the stairs to his room.

He felt good, great even, as he bounced up the stairs. No, he felt better than good, he felt great. No... amazing, no... wonderful, no... extraordinary. Yeah, extraordinary! He had gotten his swag back and he really did feel extraordinary. He had finally realized that the only person, well only people really, whose opinions mattered to him were his own and his friends.

It didn't matter what anyone else thought. He knew he rocked. His friends knew he rocked. Ally knew he rocked and he really could do anything with her by his side. Well, anything but tell he how he really felt about her.

He pushed open the door to his room and set his guitar down on it's holder and shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it up in his closet. He stretched his arms above his head in an attempt to release some of the tension this day had created. His red t-shirt crept up as he did so revealing well-defined ab muscles.

A light tap at his door caused him to jump slightly as he turned around. "Hey, sweetie," his mom said from his doorway. "How did your show go tonight?"

Austin smiled at his mom who was wrapped up in her robe and leaning against his door frame. "Hey, Mom. It wasn't actually a show, really. More a chance for me to prove to a critic that I do have what it takes, but then I realized that it didn't matter what he thought, all that matters is what I think."

"Well, I'm glad you got your confidence back, honey. You were starting to worry me. I'm very grateful to have my happy, self-assured young man back." She smiled at him again before lifting a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Just one more question...," she drawled.

Austin raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Just one more?" he asked.

Mimi smiled at her son and nodded. "Yes, just one more question. Have you told Ally how you feel about her yet?"

Austin's mouth fell open and he looked at his mother in shock. "What?"

Mimi pursed her lips and looked away from her son for a moment before leveling her gaze at Austin again. "Did. You. Tell. Ally. How. You. Feel?" she spoke slowly and distinctly to make her point.

Austin shook his head as if to clear it and tried to get his jumbled thoughts to line up in his head. How did she know? Did he tell her? He just looked at his mother with confusion on his face.

"I'm your mother, sweetie. Did you really think I didn't know that Ally is the only girl you're interested in right now?" she queried softly.

He opened his mouth to answer her before shutting it again. He thought a moment more before answering her. "I guess I never really thought about it. But, to answer your question, no. I didn't tell her. I don't have to tell her, she already knows how I feel."

"I know how she feels, too," he continued. "We like each other. That's how we feel. But, we already tried to date and it didn't work."

Austin looked so sad that Mimi's heart broke a little bit. Her son was growing up and sometimes the growing pains hurt, especially when it affected the heart. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "So, that's it? You're just going to give up? Give up the girl who makes you happy? Give her up without a fight? That doesn't sound like you."

Austin shook his head and walked closer to his mom. "What else can I do?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. "This is what she wants."

Mimi looked up at her son. "Are you sure? Have you discussed this with her or are you just assuming that this is what she wants? Wouldn't you rather know for sure?"

Austin thought for a moment. Well, they had just talked about how they would have to move on and find other people to date if they weren't going to try it themselves. That thought made him nauseous, sick to his stomach. The thought of Ally dating someone else just made him angry and sad and confused and jealous.

To be honest, even the thought of him going out and finding someone else to date was uncomfortable. He just wanted Ally. Maybe his mom was right. Maybe he should tell Ally what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

Mimi watched the emotions flow across her son's face; confusion, anger, surprise, determination. She smiled to herself as she watched him come to his decision.

"Mom, is it okay if I leave again? I need to go talk to Ally," Austin spoke hurriedly as he began digging in his pocket for his keys.

"Of course, sweetie," Mimi answered as she moved out of his way. "Just don't be gone too long."

Austin didn't answer as he moved past her to rush down the stairs and out of to the house. Mimi chuckled as she went downstairs to lock the door as Austin hadn't bothered to do it. She wandered back to the room she shared with her husband who was sitting up in bed reading.

"What was that?" Mike asked. "I thought I heard Austin come in and then go back out again. Doesn't he know how late it is?"

"Mike," Mimi stated as she removed her robe and slid into bed. "It's only eleven and it's Saturday night. Besides, he's on his way to Ally's."

Mike lifted both eyebrows as he looked at his wife in surprise. "No, he's not," he almost shouted.

Mimi flinched and shushed her husband. "Don't yell, I'm sitting right here. Yes, he is on his way to her house. Tomorrow our son may have himself a girlfriend."

"Well, I'll have to talk to him tomorrow about appropriate times to visit a girl. This is too late and Lester is going to be irritated."

Mimi laughed. "Well, Austin will just have to deal with that on his own."

…

Austin slid into the drivers seat of his yellow Charger and pulled his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text to Ally. He knew he had just dropped her off and she might have gone to bed already. He turned the key and his car roared to life. His phone beeped and he checked it before he pulled out of the driveway.

Of course you can come over. What's going on? - Ally

He sent off a text responding and threw the car in reverse, pulling out of the driveway and heading to Ally's house.

…

Ally was sitting cross-legged on her bed waiting to hear back from Austin. She wondered what was going on with him. She had just seen him like half an hour ago when he dropped her off. She jumped slightly when her phone buzzed in her hand.

Just need to talk. See you soon. - Austin

He just needs to talk? About what? She was going to let her thoughts run away from her, but he had said he was on his way. She needed to check and see if her dad was still up. And is he was still up, would he be upset about Austin coming over so late,even though it was Saturday.

She hopped off her bed and was just about to leave her room in search of her father when she caught sight of herself in the mirror over her dresser. She was wearing her pajamas already which consisted of tight, black yoga pants and a hot pink camisole, neither of which leaving much to the imagination.

She wondered if he would be able to tell she wasn't wearing anything under her pajamas. She frantically looked around he room for something to throw on over her pajamas. Ally saw her school sweatshirt laying over her desk chair so she tossed it on not bothering to zip it up.

She glanced at her phone and gasped, he would be here soon and she hadn't talked to her dad yet. She ran out of her room and almost ran into her father.

"Ally, honey, what's the rush? I thought you were going to bed," Lester said as he caught her before she tripped over him.

"Hey, Dad, thanks," Ally breathed. "Um, Austin texted me and he is on his way over here to talk to me about something. I just wanted to make sure that was okay."

Lester frowned down at his daughter. This was late for someone to becoming over and she had said Austin, did that mean just Austin? "Just Austin, no one else?" he asked.

Ally bit her lip and thought for a second before answering. "I'm not sure. I think it will just be him, but we'll stay downstairs and he won't be over for very long, I don't think."

Lester nodded and tilted his head to look at his daughter. He trusted her implicitly and Austin was a good kid, a good young man. He didn't have to worry too much, but he wasn't stupid and he had seen the looks between Austin and Ally recently, so he would be keeping both his ears open while Austin was over.

"It's fine, honey. I'm sure it's important or else he wouldn't becoming over so late, but I trust you and I trust Austin. It will be fine."

"Thanks, Dad," Ally beamed as she scurried around him and headed down the stairs.

Lester laughed to himself as he continued down the hall to his room.

Ally rushed down the stairs and skidded into the living room. She glanced around the room and caught sight of herself in the mirror beside the front door. She shook her head at her reflection. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, fluffed her curls back up and wondered if she had time to run upstairs to put her makeup back on before Austin arrived.

She was debating with herself when she heard the roar of an engine outside. Ally peeked out the window and saw Austin pulling in her driveway.

Ally took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. He was here. The butterflies that lived in her stomach leaped up and began to flutter madly as she checked herself in the mirror once more. Too late to run back upstairs for make up, but she bit her lips and pinched her cheeks to bring up some color. She was so happy that she had already brushed her teeth.

A light tap came at the door and Ally took one more deep breath before walking to the door and twisting the knob. She pulled open the door and revealed Austin.

"Hey, Austin, that was fast," she breathed as she looked up at him. Wow, he was tall when she wasn't wearing shoes.

Austin was staring down at her and his breath caught in his throat when her gaze locked with his. Wow, she was short when she wasn't wearing shoes. "Hey," he answered as he smiled down at her. "Are you going to let me come in or are we going to stand here all night?"

Ally shook herself and stepped back to let him into her house. She shut the door and turned the lock. She turned slowly and followed Austin to the couch and sat beside him, not as close as she usually did.

"So, Austin, what's up?" she asked glancing over at her tall,blonde friend.

Austin looked flustered and weird, she decided. He was flushed and he had to take a deep breath before he finally turned his head and faced her.

"Ally, I want to try again," he said with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is part 2 of what is going to be a three-shot. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Disney's Austin and Ally.**

Austin pulled into Ally's driveway and tossed the gear shift into park. He glanced at her house and took a deep breath as he turned the car off and climbed out. He was going to see her soon. He was going to tell her what he wanted. That he wanted her.

Austin realized that his palms were sweaty and he could feel the heat of his blush creeping up his neck. He wondered what she would be wearing, he hoped that she had changed out of her earlier outfit as she was distracting when she wore yellow. Well, she was distracting when she wore anything really, but especially when she wore yellow.

He had reached her door and still his hands felt clammy so he wiped them down his thighs and tapped lightly at the door. He hoped that her dad didn't answer the door, he hoped that her dad wouldn't be angry about how late it was.

He heard the lock turn and the door fell away to reveal Ally. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, Austin, that was fast," she breathed as she looked up at him. Wow, he was tall when she wasn't wearing shoes.

Austin was staring down at her and his breath caught in his throat when her gaze locked with his. Wow, she was short when she wasn't wearing shoes. "Hey," he answered as he smiled down at her. "Are you going to let me come in or are we going to stand here all night?"

Ally shook herself and stepped back to let him into her house. She shut the door and turned the lock. She turned slowly and followed Austin to the couch and sat beside him, not as close as she usually did.

"So, Austin, what's up?" she asked glancing over at her tall,blonde friend.

Austin looked flustered and weird, she decided. He was flushed and he had to take a deep breath before he finally turned his head and faced her.

"Ally, I want to try again," he said with determination.

"What? What do you mean you want to try again?" Ally queried as she looked at him in confusion. Those butterflies were completely freaking out now, fluttering wildly. She really hoped he was talking about what she wanted him to be talking about. She really hoped she didn't throw up.

Austin swallowed hard and tried to read what Ally what thinking. He could usually tell if she was mad or sad or happy or irritated (thanks to Dez) but right now she wasn't any of those things. She was looking at him with an unknown expression so he was just going to have to dig deep and try to get all of what he wanted to say out.

"Yeah, I want to try again," he said quietly. "You know that song I sang earlier, _Stuck on You_? It was maybe, a little bit, well, maybe a lot, kind of about you."

Ally's breath caught in her throat. He had said it. Austin had said he wanted to try again. He had said that the song she really wanted to be about her was about her. She was shocked that he had actually said it. Her eyes roamed over his face trying to read every detail. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh," she said as she realized he was waiting for her to answer him. "Austin, are you serious? Do you really want to do this?"

It was his turn to catch his breath. What did that mean? Did she not want this? She had looked so hopeful, yeah, that was hope on her face. Did she want this? Maybe he should just ask her. "What about you Ally? Have your feelings changed?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head slowly. "No, my feelings haven't changed. I still like you."

Austin released the breath he was holding in a rush. "Well, my feelings haven't changed either. I still like you. I think we should try again. I can't bear the thought of you dating someone else. I can't bear the thought of me dating someone else. I just think we need to talk about this."

Ally swallowed and turned on the couch to face Austin more fully. She tucked her knee into the couch next to his hip so her shin was pressed against his thigh. She tilted her head to look up at him and took a deep breath. "I want to talk about this, too," she breathed quietly.

Austin swung his arm to rest along the back of the couch and he turned his torso to face her. His arm was resting against her shoulder and he could feel his blush deepening as he took a breath. He watched as Ally squirmed slightly toward his arm and he felt the heat from her body creep into his arm.

Ally was hot from Austin's proximity and she thought about removing her sweatshirt, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She struggled to control her breathing and she could feel herself beginning to blush under his scrutiny.

He took a good look at her and realized that he was right, she was beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling up him and there were blooms of color in her cheeks and she sucked her full bottom lip into her mouth and bit down lightly. She had never been more beautiful to him.

As Ally looked up at Austin, she chewed on her lip and considered him and his words. He seemed more at ease now than when he had first arrived. His blonde bangs were falling over his eyes, not quite hiding their hazel depths from her and she could see that he was blushing. It always made her feel good to know that Austin was flustered around her.

"Okay," he said softly, reaching out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on the soft lock. "Let's talk about this."

She turned her head slightly and let his finger graze her cheek as he moved his hand back to his lap. His hand was so big and so warm, she loved it when he touched her. She tilted her head up to lock her eyes with his again.

She nodded and swallowed. "Okay."

Austin looked away from her hot gaze as he tried to pull his thoughts back, trying to organize them. He couldn't screw this up, this was too important, this was Ally. He knew, to the very core of his being, that he had to get this right.

"Ally, I think... No, I know. I know that I don't want to watch you fall for someone else," he said before shaking his head. "That's not the only reason I'm here, though. I want to watch you fall for me."

Ally was certain that she would never breathe properly again. She had to work very hard to stop herself from hyperventilating at Austin's words. Ally nodded. "I know that I don't want to watch you fall for anyone else, either. I think I made that clear when I freaked out a couple of weeks ago and ruined that little girl's birthday party."

"I was so jealous; she was so beautiful and so kind and so nice and she recycled. I didn't know how to compete with that. I still don't," Ally said watching Austin from under lowered lashes. She wanted to reach out and take one of his hands with hers, just to calm herself down, but she resisted by twisting her hands together in her lap.

Austin smiled down at her and, unknowingly, reacted to her thoughts by reaching out and laying a large hand over both of hers causing her to still them beneath it. "Ally," he breathed as he waited for her to look up at him again.

She could hardly believe that his hand was on hers. In her lap. It was hard to tear her eyes away from the sight, but she heard the question in his voice so she lifted her eyes to his again.

"Ally," he said again. "That was not a competition. Chelsea was pretty but she wasn't you. You have to know that I don't see any other girls the way I see you."

"How do you see me?" she asked so quietly that she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

Austin chuckled. "How do I see you? I see a beautiful girl. I see a talented song writer. I see a wonderful friend. I see an extraordinary singer and performer. I see someone who pushes me to be better by just being herself. I see someone that I can't spend enough time with. I see you standing beside me, always. That's how I see you."

Ally's breathing was no longer under control, she was practically panting for breath. She had to take a couple of deep breaths before she could speak. "That's how you see me?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" he asked as he brushed his fingertips across her cheek again, fascinated by the color that bloomed there. "I can't think of anyone else, I don't even want to."

"I don't want you to," Ally spoke quietly but with determination, he was distracting her with his fingers tracing her cheekbone so she had to focus to get her next words out. "I don't want to think of someone else either. I just want you."

It was Austin's turn to catch his breath and his fingers stilled on her face. He locked his hazel eyes with her deep brown ones as he searched them for answers. Austin was thrilled by what he saw there, he saw happiness. "I want you, too."

He gently traced her cheek again before sliding his hand around to the nape of her neck and tilting her head softly up to his. Austin leaned forward until Ally could feel his breath on her face, on her lips when he spoke.

"So, are we going to try this again?" he asked, holding himself back. Holding his breath until she responded.

Ally's eyes fluttered closed and back open. She licked her lips and watched as Austin's eyes darkened and flickered down before locking with hers once again. "Yes," she breathed but wasn't allowed to speak anymore as his soft lips were finally, finally, on hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet and innocent. A light brushing of lips, of breath. Austin pulled back and looked deeply into Ally's face.

She let her eyes open slowly. Austin's face filled her view and she sighed as she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. She laughed softly and her eyes sparkled up at him.

He chuckled as well, almost giddy with the feelings welling up inside him. She had said yes! He was happy, blissful, ecstatic.

She could hardly believe what was happening. Austin wanted to be with her. Austin had told how he felt. Austin had kissed her. She looked back up at him and her breath caught in her throat at the look on his face. He always did wear his emotions where everyone could see them and now Ally could see them.

His face was shining with hope, causing Ally to blink in shock. Now she really understood the depth of his feelings, she could see them in his eyes. She lifted a hand and caressed the side of his face before sliding it around and into his hair. It was her turn to tug him into a kiss.

This time the kiss wasn't so innocent. As soon as her lips touched his, Ally's eyes slid shut. Austin's arm slipped off the couch to wrap itself around her waist and pull her closer to him. Austin tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to trace her bottom lip.

Ally gasped and Austin took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth and explore. Ally curled her fingers into his hair and held him firmly in place as their tongues touched and explored. The kiss went on and on and on.

Now that Austin had finally, finally gotten a taste of Ally he just couldn't get enough. His hand drifted down her neck to her shoulder, his thumb grazing her collarbone and causing Ally to shiver. He had Ally in his arms and he never, ever wanted to let her go.

…

Lester jerked awake, he had fallen asleep sitting up in bed and wondered why. He began thinking backward; he had gone to bed after seeing Ally when she told him that Austin was coming over. Austin had come over. Was he still here/ What time was it?

Lester glanced at his clock and it took a moment to realize that it was a quarter of one in the morning. He hopped out of bed and walked to the window, pulling back the curtain and peeking out to see that Austin's car was still in the driveway. He walked over to his open door and cocked his head to one side, but didn't hear anything.

He walked out into the hallway and toward the steps noticing that Ally's room was empty, thank heavens, but he still wasn't hearing anything from downstairs. Lester paused at the top of the stairs wondering if he dared go down there without giving them any notice. He decided that he really didn't.

"Ally," he called from the top of the stairs waiting for her to answer him. But there was no answer and he began to get worried. Not worried enough to go barreling into the living room just yet, he didn't think he was quite ready to see how grown up his little girl was becoming.

"Ally?" he called a little louder and held his breath.

"Yeah, Dad?" came Ally's breathless answer.

Lester cringed at her tone but responded anyway, his girl was growing up. "I think it's time for Austin to head home. It's almost one."

There came frantic whispering from the living room before Austin answered. "Sorry, Mr. Dawson, we didn't realize how late it was."

"No worries Austin, just say goodnight to Ally and we'll see you tomorrow," Lester said. "Ally, I'll trust you to see him out and we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay, Dad," Ally answered and Lester turned around and headed back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the final installment of this story. I hope you enjoy it, this one starts out a little hot but, no fear, it's still PG-13. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Disney's Austin and Ally, but I don't mind borrowing them for a bit.**

The kiss was hot and getting hotter by the moment. Austin had one hand deep in Ally's heavy, dark hair and his other had crept under her sweatshirt to caress her back. Ally, in an attempt to get closer to Austin, had slid her leg over his and wrapped one hand into the fabric of his shirt with her other hand toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

She moaned softly into his mouth and Austin reacted by pulling her even closer, practically onto his lap. She shifted in his arms so she was sitting sideways in his lap, her legs stretched across him and onto the couch. Their mouths were still connected but now her hands began roaming. She untwisted his shirt from her small hand and smoothed the fabric over his chest, caressing the muscles that she found there.

It was Austin's turn to moan as she brushed her hand gently over one of his tight nipples. He tightened his grip and the hand under her sweatshirt began to toy with the skin that was now showing between her cami and her yoga pants.

Ally gasped as she broke away for a moment to desperately introduce some much-needed air into her lungs. Austin, who apparently didn't need to breathe at all, latched his mouth onto her neck, licking and sucking while running his nose from just under her jawbone to the base of Ally's throat.

Ally slid herself closer to Austin as he slipped his hand up under her camisole to touch the skin of her bare back. Ally groaned as his hand made contact with her skin, feeling the heat and tingles produced from his touch.

Austin pulled back for a moment glorying in the fact that Ally was on his lap, in his arms. He tilted his head to brush her lips with his again leaving her wanting more as his mouth charted a course for her ear. He licked at the shell of her ear making Ally shiver even closer to him before grazing his lips back across her cheek and finding her soft, pliant mouth again.

Their mouths melted together, tongues teasing and touching, heat building between them. The kiss continued, hot and bothered, consuming them.

The first time Lester called her, Ally thought she heard something but she was too caught up in Austin to do anything about it. The second time he called she broke the kiss and dragged air frantically into her lungs so she could answer him.

When her dad said how late it was she and Austin looked at each other in shock.

"Crap," Austin whispered checking the clock on the wall. "My parents are going to freak if I don't get home soon."

"I'm so sorry," Ally whispered back.

"No, no, no. You don't get to be sorry about this. I hope we have many more chances to lose track of time like this. Let me answer your dad and then I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Ally looked at Austin in wonder as he called up to her dad. She was still marveling at him when he raised his eyebrows at her and shook her arm lightly to get her to answer her dad. "Okay, Dad," she called before whispering to Austin, "What did he just say?

Austin chuckled softly as he gently slid her off his lap and stood up, pulling her up after him. "He said that I need to say goodnight to you and go home but he'd see me tomorrow and that you should see me out and you and he would talk in the morning."

Ally laughed at Austin's whispered explanation of what she missed as she followed him to the door. "Thank you for that rundown," she whispered glancing up the stairs but her dad had gone back to bed already.

"Anytime, I know I was completely distracting you with my good looks," Austin smiled down at her.

Ally laughed as she tried to find her footing, but her equilibrium was off, that kissing session had really thrown her for a loop. "You were distracting me, I don't know if it was your good looks or..," she trailed off, blushing madly.

"Or...my awesome kissing skills?" Austin offered causing Ally's blush to deepen even more. He reached out and traced his fingers from her collarbone up her neck to tuck her hair behind her ear again, delighting in how her eyes darkened and her mouth fell open a little. "I'm just happy that we have worked things out between us and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Ally blushed even deeper and looked away. Austin grinned and slid his hand under her chin to tilt her face up to his, relishing the fact that he was able to touch her like this now. "I really can't wait to see you tomorrow," he whispered leaning down to brush her lips with his lightly.

Ally lifted herself onto her tiptoes and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down to fuse their mouths together once again. His mouth met hers happily and his tongue plundered her mouth briefly before he reluctantly pulled back.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, either," Ally sighed. "What time are you coming to the store?"

Austin smiled down at her and brushed her hair back from her face, cupping both cheeks as she smiled up at him. "I can be there by ten, we can work for a while then get some lunch, if that's alright?"

Ally smiled back at him. "That sounds good to me. Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, Ally," he answered, leaning down to capture her lips with his again. Ally felt his arms slide around her and lift her slightly as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her arms tightened around his neck as she enjoyed the feelings coursing through her. Wow, he was a good kisser, No, he was a great kisser, no, amazing might be a better word. Wait, what was she trying to think about when Austin had his hands on her, his mouth on her?

"This is going to be a problem, isn't it?" he asked softly when they broke apart and he set her gently back on her feet reluctantly dropping his arms causing Ally to gasp and a hurt look to cross her face.

"No, no," he said quickly. "That's not what I meant. It's just...I'm never going to get enough of you now that I've got you. You need to remember that I'm stuck on you. We're never going to get any work done if I can't keep my hands off you."

Ally laughed up at Austin, her eyes sparkling at his words and her racing heart slowing down. He had freaked her out a little, tiny bit there but now she completely agreed. "Probably, since I can't seem to get enough of you either, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Me either," he answered before tilting his head and speaking again. "Except if I don't go home soon my parents might send out a search party and your dad might kill me if he catches us doing this kissing thing, so..."

Ally giggled as she glanced up the stairs again but there was no sign of her dad. "Okay, well you should go then."

Austin frowned at her. "You want me to go?" he pouted.

It was Ally's turn to reassure him. "No, not really, but it is getting late. I'm very glad that we talked and worked things out and that we're going to try again. I missed being your girlfriend."

"I missed being your boyfriend, but we have to try harder this time." Austin grew serious as he tried to say what he wanted to say. "We have to remember to just be ourselves, that we actually like each other the way we are and not let anyone else's bad advice come between us. I promise that I'll try harder this time. Deal?"

Ally smiled back and almost got lost in his eyes, they were so sparkly and such a pretty shade of hazel with gold flecks. She had to make herself focus on the words he had just said. "I know. I promise that I'll try harder this time as well. We really have to keep in mind that there is no need for us to change to please the other."

"Exactly," he agreed smiling down at her, shifting from one foot to the other. He needed to get home, he knew his parents would be calling any minute but he just couldn't make himself want to get in his car and drive home. He just wanted to stay here and talk to Ally some more.

Ally turned slightly and lifted her hand to play with the lock on the door not quite ready to send Austin off, she could stand here talking to him all night. She pulled her sweatshirt tighter around herself and pouted up at Austin for a minute. "I wish you could stay."

Austin agreed wholeheartedly. "I wish I could, too. We both know that wouldn't be good for us though, right? My parents would be angry and your dad would probably find a shotgun somewhere to chase me around with..."

"Well, I can't speak for your parents, but my dad doesn't really get how punishments work," she breathed quietly, her brown eyes flicking over his face.

Austin grinned wryly as he turned toward the door. "Not punishments for you, but I'm betting he could dream some up for me."

Ally laughed at Austin's expression and unlocked to door to swing it open so he could go home.

He smiled down at her and pulled her into a tight hug breathing in the scent of her shampoo and hair products trying not to think too much about the fact that she was pressed up against him tightly and her arms were creeping around his waist holding him snugly. "Good night, again," he whispered into her hair.

Ally was safe and warm in his tight embrace and she didn't want to let him go, but her dad was going to figure out how to punish her one day, she really didn't want it to be tonight. "Goodnight, Austin. Drive carefully."

He released her and turned to make his way out of her house to his car. He turned and winked at her causing color to flood her cheeks again as she watched him walk gracefully away.

As he drove away from Ally's, Austin could hardly believe how well it had gone. He had Ally as his girlfriend and he was determined to make it work this time. He would do his best to remember that while there were no guarantees in life, he really could do anything with Ally by his side. He would probably always struggle to not be tongue-tied when he was around her, but he knew she would always stand by him.

As Ally climbed into bed, she smiled to herself. She was so happy that Austin had come back over and that they had talked. She was positive that they would make it work. She just had to focus on not freaking out around him and just being herself and enjoying him for who he was. When they were together and remembered all of those things, there was nothing that they couldn't accomplish.

…

Ally woke early the next morning and rolled onto her back grinning to herself as she remembered last night. She lifted a hand to her mouth which was no longer swollen from Austin's kisses. She laughed as she hopped out of bed and made her way downstairs to find herself some breakfast.

Ally skipped into the kitchen, singing under her breath. She pulled open the refrigerator and perused it's contents. She almost jumped out of her skin when her father spoke behind her.

"Good morning, Sweetie, you sound happy today."

Ally had flung herself into the fridge after spinning around crazily. She pushed back the hair that had fallen over her face. "Good morning, Dad."

Lester chuckled to himself at the sight of his flustered and disheveled daughter leaning up against the fridge. "What did Austin need?

"Austin?" Ally queried looking at her father in confusion.

"He came over last night, late," Lester said eyeing his daughter as she began to blush. "I was just wondering what he wanted."

Ally was completely flustered, what was she supposed to say? What if her dad said they couldn't date? He didn't say that the first time, but you never know what he was going to say or do now.

"Ally?" Lester pushed, waiting for her answer.

She glanced at him and blurted, "He wanted me."

"Excuse me?" Lester asked as he became almost as flustered as Ally was.

Ally covered her mouth with her hand and started babbling. "Dad, that's not what I meant. I meant that he just wanted me, not, you know, because he wants me, wants me. But, because he wants to date me again. I know you may not be very happy about this, but, Dad, I can promise you..."

She trailed off as her father held his hand up to stop her in mid-tirade. "Ally, I like Austin. I trust you and I trust him. If you want to date him, I am completely fine with that."

Ally looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Lester shook his head and laughed. "Honey, he makes you happy. I like it when you're happy. Just, tell him that on weeknights you need to be home, alone, by 10 and on weekends the same goes except by 1. Is that agreeable?"

…

Austin burst out laughing at the look on Ally's face. He slid closer to her on the piano bench and slipped his arm around her waist, tugging her into his side. "Seriously, he asked you if your curfew was 'agreeable' to you? Your dad is hilarious."

Ally chuckled as she relaxed against Austin. "Yes, he really asked me that. I told him I had to think about it."

He laughed even harder at her words, imagining the discussion that Mr. Dawson and Ally had had. "You have to think about it?" he asked, spluttering through his laughter. "What did he say to that?"

"Not to push my luck," Ally answered before she began laughing as well.


End file.
